Decisiones
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: Sasusaku/Narusaku/Naruhina - ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú? -Preguntó Naruto, en medio de la oscuridad. Hinata paró en seco, mirando los ojos azules que la atravesaban y la miraban sin verla. - Sí, Naruto -murmuró en un susurro- soy yo ¿te duele algo? - Gracias por estar a mi lado todas las noches, Sakura-chan.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es una historia sobre amores perdidos en el tiempo y decisiones. Se desarrolla en 2 tiempos: el pasado, ubicado entre la llegada de Sasuke y los Kages a la guerra y el prólogo de la historia y el presente, 15 años después de la primera mitad del capítulo 1. En la línea argumental del pasado entenderemos por qué Sakura y Naruto terminaron juntos y cómo es que Hinata y Sasuke se volvieron amigos. En el presente, veremos lo difícil que es para los cuatro vivir con las decisiones que tomaron._

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _'Only know you love her when you let her go'_

Mebuki Haruno ató el obi a la espalda de su hija con sumo cuidado mientras miraba el reflejo de los cabellos rosados en el espejo. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Era el día de la boda de su hija y era difícil dejarla ir.

\- Mamá -Dijo Sakura al contemplar los ojos enrojecidos de su madre a través del espejo- solo me voy a casar.

\- No todos los días tu única hija se casa con el más grande héroe de Konoha.

Mebuki salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura y su hermoso kimono blanco solos. Se miró al espejo nuevamente y la visión le pareció maravillosa, tanta belleza y elegancia juntas... Era el día de su boda. Caminó por la habitación para acostumbrarse a los zapatos y al peso de la ropa y miró la fotografía sobre su mesita de noche. Sasuke le miraba desde ahí, con un mohín de reprobación... pero eso ya no importaba.

Porque ese día, el día más importante para Konoha desde el final de la guerra, ella uniría su vida con Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha se ajustó el yukata y miró la fotografía del equipo 7 que descansaba junto a su cama. La sonrisa de Sakura le recordaba lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue. Recordó el sabor de ese beso robado cuando escapaba con Orochimaru. Ese del que Sakura nunca sabría. El beso donde sus sentimientos eran más puros.

En el templo al final de la colina, aquel donde los cerezos y las rosas azules florecían, Sasuke Uchiha sería el padrino de la boda de su mejor amigo con la mujer que amaba. Él había tomado la decisión de hacerse a un lado, porque ambos merecían un futuro brillante y cálido. Ellos reconstruirían Konoha mientras él se marchaba.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba pletórico, nunca había sido tan feliz. Kakashi le ayudó a ajustarse el Yukata y sonrió enternecido, bajo la máscara. La vieja Tsunade le había entregado ese kimono -que había pertenecido al primer hokage- para que celebrara su matrimonio. Ese era el día en el que el brillante futuro de Konoha y la Alianza Ninja comenzaba.

En el último día de Hinata Hyuga en Konoha, el sol le iluminó la cara y Hanabi saltó sobre su cama, preocupada. Se había pasado la noche sollozando de amor, pensando en unos ojos azules que nunca la habían visto completa. Pensando en el amor que había dejado ir, aquel día en el hospital, cuando Naruto entre sueños preguntó quién le cuidaba y ella dijo 'Sakura' porque él la había llamado todas las noches que su amiga pasó junto a la cama de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **15 años después**

Sakura despertó y extendió su mano para tocar el cuerpo que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Unos ojos azules le miraban con insistencia, con amor y con rutina. Hace 15 años que se levantaban uno junto al otro. Demasiado tiempo incluso para alguien que había perseguido sus sueños hasta verlos cumplidos todos. Era mucho tiempo hasta para ellos, que vivieron una guerra.

Naruto se levantó y se envolvió en una bata mientras ella se desperezaba. Ahora comenzaba la rutina, fría y dura pero tan relajante. Cada uno sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro, lo que harían paso a paso hasta que pudieran volver a meterse en la cama. Se saludaron, no con el cariño y la pasión de antes sino con la comprensión de dos amantes de muchos años. Porque después de 15 años la impaciencia de Naruto por ella había cedido a un sentimiento mucho más calmado y cercano al verdadero amor. Ella bajó a hacer el desayuno y él se metió a la ducha.

Muchos años atrás, Sasuke Uchiha había decidido hacerse a un lado para que su rubio amigo dejara de sufrir por amor. Fue un gesto que toda la aldea había agradecido, pues quiénes mejores para guiarlos a una nueva era de gloria y paz que los héroes de guerra. Hinata Hyuga había hecho lo mismo, con igual sacrificio aunque por diferentes motivos. Sasuke lo hizo motivado por la culpa y el arrepentimiento, por no creerse digno. Hinata lo hizo movida por un amor que nada tenía que ver con redimirse de algún pecado.

Mientras revolvía los trastes de la cocina, Sakura pensaba en Sasuke y Hinata. Ese era el día, ella lo sabía muy bien. Luego de 15 años él regresaba a la aldea y se preguntó cómo harían para volver a ser el equipo 7. Sabía que en la ducha Naruto pensaba lo mismo, acaso atormentado por el fantasma del primer amor no cumplido. Durante 15 años todo había sido tan simple, ellos corrieron y ella y él escogieron quedarse. No los culpaba, si Sasuke se hubiera casado con Hinata ella también hubiera huido a alguna aldea lejana. Si ella se hubiera casado con Sasuke, Naruto habría perdido todo el ánimo de ser Hokage.

El olor del chocolate que Sakura hacía todas las mañanas llegó hasta la nariz de Naruto, que con el cabello rubio mojado bajo la ducha se preguntó si Sasuke le guardaría rencor. Si acaso su amigo añoraba la vida que él tenía... que él le había arrebatado. Porque sabía muy bien lo que Sakura y Sasuke sentían el uno por el otro, siempre lo supo; pero solo por una vez necesitaba ser egoísta.

En la entrada de la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga se reportaban luego de terminar con su larga y diplomática misión. Los guardias los miraban como quién mira a un fantasma, pues eran jóvenes y ellos en cambio eran una leyenda. La mujer que salvó al Hokage del ataque de Pain. El hombre que ayudó al Hokage a derrotar a Madara. La mujer que amaba al Hokage. El hombre que amaba a la mujer del Hokage.

Sasuke pidió que informaran al Hokage inmediatamente de su regreso. Ambos estaban cansados, pero antes de irse a descansar querían terminar el informe. Hinata añoraba a Hanabi y su equipo. Él añoraba los labios de Sakura y su risa diluida a través del apellido Uzumaki.

Sakura se duchó y se arregló de acuerdo a su rango. Todavía podía recordar las palabras de Sasuke al marcharse el día de su boda, cuando ella le increpó que se marchara a una misión tan larga. Si se concentraba, incluso podía sentir sus manos apretando las suyas y el suave beso que depositó en su mano derecha antes de desaparecer. Naruto y él estaban en contacto, obviamente, pero ella y él no. También perdió de vista a Hinata, quien se había unido a su misión. El dolor golpeó su pecho como hace años lo no sentía: Sasuke había aceptado a Hinata como nunca a ella. Vivió con ella quince años, casi una vida. Quince años llenos de sonrisas y la esperanza de un dorado futuro. Quince años llenos de nostalgia y soledad en una parte del corazón.

Naruto esperó a su esposa para desayunar cambiando de ropa a su pequeño bebé, nacido tan solo unos meses antes. Jiraiya, el mayor, estaba en su primera misión rango B. Era todo un prodigio para su edad, como ninguno de sus padres lo había sido de niños. Se parecía más a Sasuke, con su carácter taciturno y sus habilidades prodigio que él mismo a su edad. Si hubiera salido de cabello oscuro, seguramente todo el pueblo habría estallado en chismes sobre su mujer y su amigo, pero era rubio y de ojos verdes. La mezcla perfecta de ellos.

El sonido de la puerta del balcón le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un ANBU le esperaba del otro lado del cristal.

\- Hokage-sama -Dijo el hombre- Uchiha-sama y Hyuuga-hime han regresado.

\- ¡A Desayunar! -Llamó Sakura desde la puerta, mientras el ANBU desaparecía. Miró a su esposo que con una sonrisa en los labios alzó al bebé y le dio vueltas por la sala.

\- ¡Han regresado, Sakura-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Hinata Hyuga vio a su primo Neji morir en sus brazos, sintió que su mundo se hacía pedazos. Así que en las tormentosas noches en las que vio a Naruto recuperarse de sus heridas, oírlo susurrar el nombre de Sakura no fue tan duro. Lo vio alucinar, llamándola y sonreír a la nada, creyendo que era ella. Pero Sakura se encontraba unas habitaciones más lejos, cuidando de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella habría deseado que fuera su nombre el que Naruto dijera por las noches, cuando ella no podía dormir y él extendía el único brazo que le quedaba hacia el techo. Acarició su frente con infinita dulzura, secando con el dorso de su mano algunas gotas de sudor del chico y asegurándose recordar el tacto de su piel.

\- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú? -Preguntó Naruto, en medio de la oscuridad. Hinata paró en seco, mirando los ojos azules que la atravesaban y la miraban sin verla.

\- Sí, Naruto -murmuró en un susurro- soy yo ¿te duele algo?

\- Gracias por estar a mi lado todas las noches, Sakura-chan.

¿Por qué no le dijo quién era en verdad? ¿No le había dicho Neji que ahora la vida de él era también suya y de Naruto? Se mordió la lengua y unas lágrimas furiosas salieron de sus ojos. Le había dicho que era Sakura únicamente para hacerle feliz sin pensar en ella. Era una idiota consumada, definitivamente.

Las horas nocturnas en el hospital eran las más dolorosas de la guerra. Hasta allí nunca llegaron los gritos de guerra, pero sí los lamentos de las madres que perdieron a sus hijos e hijas en el campo de batalla. Hinata podía escuchar los lamentos de todos los heridos y enfermos... y también podía escuchar los susurros de Sakura y Sasuke. Las risas de ella mezcladas con el silencio que siempre le caracterizó al Uchiha.

Volvió a chequear la temperatura de Naruto, que a diferencia de Sasuke, se mantuvo mal por algunos días más. Tal vez fuera porque había estado luchando en aquella guerra muchas más horas que su amigo que llegó en el momento en el que la balanza se inclinó hacia la Alianza Ninja definitivamente. Cuando Obito Uchiha finalmente traicionó a Madara y se reencontró consigo mismo dentro de los azules ojos de Naruto.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana acabaron por despertar a Naruto. Kurama llevaba horas llamándole, diciéndole que dejara de ser perezoso. Lo primero que vio al abrir despertar fue a Hinata, parada frente a la ventana con los ojos mirando al horizonte y las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho. Su cabello caía largo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos brillaban golpeados por la luz del amanecer... pero él solo pensaba en unos ojos verdes que lo habían cuidado por la noche.

\- Hinata ¿dónde está Sakura-chan? -La muchacha giró sobre sus talones, sobresaltada. No esperaba que Naruto recordara su pequeña plática nocturna y tardó unos segundos en encontrar la respuesta que él rubio esperaba.

\- Fue a revisar a Sasuke-san. Voy a llamarla, Naruto-kun.

Caminó hacia la derecha, dejando tras de sí la puerta con el nombre de Naruto escrito en una placa. El corazón le latía calmado. Ella le diría a Sakura lo de la noche anterior y ambas reirían con el tema. Luego Sakura le diría que ella sería su celestina y le ayudaría a hacer que el más grande hombre que había pisado la tierra le dijera que la amaba. Luego se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos... y él aún amaba a Sakura. Era duro.

Dentro de la habitación podía escuchar la respiración de Sakura y la de Sasuke. A través del cristal de la puerta pudo observar a la chica dormida sobre el pecho de él, con medio cuerpo sentado en la silla y a él mirándola. Parecía como si la hubiera contemplado toda la noche.

\- Hyuga ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó Sasuke al sentir el chakra de ella. Sakura se revolvió perezosa y abrió los ojos, solo para enrojecer como un tomate y apartarse de Sasuke como si quemara.

\- Hinata ¿despertó Naruto? -Se levantó a abrir la puerta y su amiga asintió con delicadeza. Ojalá ella y Naruto pudieran disfrutar de lo que Sasuke y Sakura tenían aunque no lo supieran. Ojalá todo fuera diferente.

\- Sí, Sakura. Despertó hace un momento preguntando por ti. Naruto-kun estuvo llamándote entre sueños también, pero no quise molestarte.

\- Gracias, Hinata. Ahora voy a revisarlo.

Los pasos de las dos jóvenes sonaban produciendo un leve eco en el pasillo del hospital. Con la llegada del sol, los enfermos comenzaban a convalecer olvidando el dolor de la noche pasada y Konoha también se comienza a llenar de ruido y alegría con el nacimiento de cada nuevo pequeño en las paredes de ese hospital.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿cómo está el teme? -Gritó Naruto apenas la vio entrar por la ventana. Se la veía ojerosa y cansada, como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche.

\- Sasuke-kun está bien, Naruto. Vengo revisándolo -Comenzó a emanar chakra verde desde su palma, rozando cada parte del cuerpo en el proceso- ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Como si Kurama me hubiera mordido y escupido -Dijo- Seguro el teme está peor.

\- Sasuke-kun durmió menos que tú. Estaba menos cansado de la guerra cuando fue internado.

Lo cierto era que Sakura había gastado más tiempo en sanarlo cuando estuvieron en el hospital del que gastó en Naruto. Le dolía mentirle, pero lo cierto era que Naruto tenía a todos y Sasuke por el momento solo a ella. Nadie, salvo Shizune y Tsunade, habían querido atenderlo en el hospital por miedo a sus ojos. Solo ella había estado dispuesta a cuidarlo como enfermera, amiga y doctora.

Naruto comenzó a hablar animadamente, invitando a Sakura a ir a comer ramen. Ella le ignoraba cortésmente, buscando terminar la revisión para volver junto a Sasuke. La noche anterior ellos se habían besado y su corazón aún latía desbocadamente por eso.


End file.
